vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hooded Woman
The Hooded Woman was a Pureblood Vampire and an Ancestor, whose name is unknown. Appearance The color of the Hooded Woman's eyes and hair is unknown though the manga shows her eyes and hair as being a light color. She had her hair partially braided. She always wore a hood in the style common to the ancestors, and underneath she wore practical leggings that allowed comfortable horse riding. Personality However, despite all her work on behalf of Purebloods, she also respected humans since she was born from human parents. She was controlling and dominating enough that she was able to criticize Kaname and push him into doing things and he was compliant in her hands. However, she seemed to have cared for Kaname very much. History Over 10,000 years ago, the first vampires, known as Purebloods, appeared. Around that time, the human population began to greatly diminish, and the Hooded Woman, being one of the first vampires and progenitor of the vampire race that exists today, saw the forthcoming doom and enslavement of humanity. To ensure humanity's survival, she created anti-vampire weapons in order for humans to protect themselves against vampires. She threw her heart into the furnace and gave toxic quantities of her blood to the humans, to near poisonous levels and those who survived the ordeal, became the first vampire hunters. Both acts caused her to slowly die, with her body cracking and shattering into a million shards of glass in front of Kaname, who had intended to be the sacrifice rather than her. In 69th Night, Yuki observed that the Hooded Woman's presence still lingered over Vampire Hunter headquarters. Plot Through a series of experiments, Kaname discovers 63rd Night that the only thing which can kill Purebloods is the flesh and blood of other Purebloods. Firmly against the idea of humans being harmed, and also worried that Kaname intends to sacrifice himself in the creation of anti-vampire weapons, the Hooded Woman chose to sacrifice herself instead. She threw her own heart into a vat of molten metal then gave the humans her blood in toxic quantities. The blood she gave the humans made them stronger, and the metal she threw her heart into was used to create the first anti-vampire weapons, including Zero Kiryu's Bloody Rose and Yuki Kuran's Artemis. The Hooded Woman dies in front of Kaname, exclaiming before her death, "It seems the only thing that can kill us, is ourselves". Kaname becomes distressed over her loss and is filled with remorse over his inability to protect her, worsened by his plan to use himself as the sacrifice. During the 85th Night, the furnace in which she threw her heart in, was starting to cool down, and the Hooded Woman starts to officially die. To stop herself from cooling down eternally, she starts to take back her 'children', or the vampire hunter weapons, by using molten metal vines that came out of the ground. Zero and Yuki were at the Hunter's Association when this starts to happen, and Artemis and the Bloody Rose are almost taken by her. In this time, she also kills Sara Shirabuki with her vines. The Hooded Woman talks to both Kaname and Yuki, telling them that she won't be destroyed until all Purebloods were annihilated. She shatters into a million pieces after Kaname reassures her that she's already done her best after ten thousand years, and that she can now rest in peace. Powers & Abilities Like all Pureblood vampires, The Hooded Woman had immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all vampires, she could absorb the powers from vampires whose blood she drinks. Like all vampires, she also has enhanced strength and super speed. The Hooded Woman had demonstrated the following abilities: * Telekinesis * Manipulating Anti-vampire weapons * Control of multiple vampires by her command against their will Equipment The Hooded Woman was the creator of Anti-vampire weapons. Relationships Kaname Kuran The Hooded Woman gave 'Kaname' his name, after her hometown, and was his companion, friend and mentor. In the manga, Kaname Kuran seemed to have romantic feelings for The Hooded Woman. In 81st Night, Kaname told Yuki that killing all the Purebloods was The Hooded Woman's wish. Quotes *"It seems the only thing that can kill us, is ourselves." *''"In that case, I'll have your name be..."Kaname"... spoken and spelled like the name of my hometown."'' *''"I am on a travel to search for others like us, "people who cannot die". There must be more somewhere. Farewell, Kaname. It doesn't matter if you forget that name too. It's not like you have a use for a name anyway, isn't it?"'' *''"You're a good boy, Kaname...You'll work well even when I'm not around you..." '' *''"Me too... I don't hate humans either... Kaname. All of us were born from human parents after all. Even though we happened to be born as a slightly... No, as a very different form of creatures instead. But despite that, my parents have definitely loved me. My parents were very strong people. They were willing to fight to protect me at the peril of their own lives. Even though they were remarkably frail beings compared to me. And that's why... Kaname..."'' *''"That's why, Kaname, I cannot forgive the person who forgot his purpose in life and played with those weak, yet strong, lives that instinctively continued to hope. There's no way I could silently keep watching."'' *"You are a good boy, Kaname." *''"Kaname... I also like humans."'' *''"Even if I'm not with you, you must work hard..."'' Trivia * You could say the Hooded Woman is like a knight during the ancestor days. She's fearless, fierce and stubborn, kind of like Juri. References • It is said in the fanbook, that the Hooded Women gave Kaname her identity and officially a picture was shown that the hooded women kissed Kaname. Although, from my point of view, the hooded women was young, not old Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Minor Character Category:Flashback Character Category:Manga Character Category:Ancestor Category:Pureblood Category:Vampire Category:Deceased